Many kinds of hose-end devices have been used for dispensing a variety of products, particularly insecticides, fungicides, fertilizers and the like. Some hose-end dispensing devices have been developed for use in dispensing products from pressurized containers.
The prior art includes the disclosures of the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,030,853; 2,061,932; 2,744,791; 2,887,272; 2,940,673; 2,948,480; 2,951,645; 3,027,097; 3,032,274; 3,042,314; 3,095 905; 3,199,832; 3,276,635; 3,608,829; 3,717,324; 4,349,157; and 4,369,921. There are few disclosures of pressurized container dispensing through hose-end devices.
Among the principal problems with such devices are leakage, lack of satisfactory control of the flow of water and pressurized product and difficulty in starting and stopping such flow. Some of such devices are of limited usefulness because their size or high cost make them unsatisfactory for one-time disposable use. There has long been a need for an improved hose-end dispenser for pressurized products which is simple, clean and reliable in operation and which is of low-cost construction.